You've Got A Smile
by Scryer59
Summary: Bella Swan has been best friends with Edward Cullen for as long as she can remember. Everything's great, well, except for Edward's girlfriend. Based on Taylor Swift's You Belong To Me video. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters…never have never will!! Also I do not own the song You Belong To Me by Taylor Swift and I got the idea for this story from her music video for that song!**

The last chord I strummed hung in the air full of confidence, I finally had the music down pat. The chords that I have been playing with for the past week were fitting together quite nicely now. The song sounded more smooth yet original, not like most of the music on the radio. Now all I needed was the lyrics. That was the hard part for me, they music came naturally, the lyrics did too, but they weren't as easy to put in order. As soon as the lyrics were done, the song would be complete, and together, the music and lyrics would tell a story about… well, about Edward.

"Bella!" A very familiar voice yelled from outside my window. It was barely audible and if it wasn't for his window being open I would have never heard it. I walked over to my window after carefully placing my beautiful acoustic under my bed and out of sight right next to my midnight blue electric.

"Yes?" I asked Edward pulling my window open.

"What are you doing?" He asked casually leaning on the window sill.

"Uhm, listening to music and finishing my short story for English." I said leaning out my window, just as casual.

"Yeah, I thought I heard music when I opened the window." He mentioned and I froze, did he really, I would have to try to be a lot more quiet next time.

"My uhm my stereo was up pretty loud." I laughed awkwardly then changed the subject really quickly. "So, what are you up to?"

"I'm really bored so I was going to see if you wanted to go for a walk?" He asked giving me a weak smile that told me he really needed to talk.

"Oh. I'll be right there, just give me two minutes." I said shutting my window and running to my closet to grab a pair of rubber boots. It was either raining or wet, either way boots were a necessity.

"Dad?" I yelled while running down the stairs toward the door. "I'm going for a walk with Edward." I looked toward the living room where he was watching a game.

"Yeah yeah." Charlie mumbled not taking his eyes from the game of a sport I was probably never going to care about.

"I'll be back by eleven." I said grabbing my coat and pulling the door opened only to find Edward already waiting on the porch.

"Hey," I said pulling on my coat and looking up at his near soaked hair as it fell down onto his forehead. Yep, boots were a necessity.

"So, did you wanna tell me what's going on or do I have to guess?" I asked after we trudged down the street at an abnormally slow pace, well slow for Edward, for a few minutes in silence.

"What?" He looked from the pavement to my face.

"Are you going to tell me what she did or what?" I asked knowing that the one and only Madison Baker had caused this slightly-more-down-then-usual mood Edward was portraying.

"She didn't do anything." Edward defended, I think he knew on some level of consciousness that she was no good for him at all.

"Oh, so, I guess it was all your fault was it?" I asked acting as if it were so true that it must be his fault.

"Apparently. She's mad at me-" I cut him off because I had every right too.

"Again." I added which was true, the typical third fight of the week. Something she had to find to blame Edward for. Madison was one of those girls that created drama so she could either talk about it or get attention from it.

"Bella." Edward groaned, "You're not helping."

"No?" I asked though in my own way I was not-so-kindly reminding him that she did indeed find things to fight about over and over and over again.

"Anyway, she's mad at me because I didn't want to go shopping with her and the sluts instead of going to football practice." I smiled at how casually Edward still said the nickname we had given all of Madison's friends back in 9th grade.

It was all too typical really, Edward thought he had to date Madison because she was the all too pretty, rude and snotty, dramatic cheerleading captain and he was the all too beautiful, nice and caring, laid back football captain. I was the best friend and I wasn't a nerd exactly, I just wasn't as noticed as some people in our school. And, of course, I was in deep, I have been completely in love with Edward since the seventh grade.

"Oh no!" I said in fake disgust. "Why, Edward, would you ever go to practice so you wouldn't get kicked off the team instead of going shopping?" I put my hand to my mouth in horror. Edward chuckled a bit, on the bright side I got an almost smile out of him. He hasn't been truly happy since the very beginning of their relationship, he doesn't smile as much and when he does its not the smile that I lived for. The one that could take me out of any bad mood.

"I know, but at least it's Friday and we have the weekend to do whatever she wants so I can make it up to her." He sighed.

"Edward you do realize you shouldn't have to go around doing everything she wants you to do because you have nothing to make up to her for." I pointed out.

"She's mad so I obviously did something wrong." He said making me a little disappointed, I played the innocent card on this one.

"So, you also realize by saying that, seeing how she's constantly mad at me for being different, you're also saying that _I'm _doing something wrong… right?" I said, we had stopped walking and I was staring up at his face despite the rain.

"Bella, you're not doing anything wrong." He said sweetly.

"Neither are you." I muttered then turned to keep walking.

"But Bella, you see-"

"Edward, listen to me, even though you don't believe me. Madison creates drama, she always has to have something going wrong in her life so people will feel bad for her and then she'll always be a part of school gossip." I said giving him the utter truth plain and simple.

"You don't know her like I do." He defended her.

"She doesn't know you like I do." I said, for just a second a defeating look ran through his eyes and I knew I had hit a nerve. Just yesterday I heard him talking to her and she didn't know anything about him, other than he was gorgeous and he played football, whenever they got to a subject about him she would change it back to her. She doesn't even remember his birthday. "Look I told Charlie I would be home by eleven." I said looking down at my wrist watch. It was pretty dark out and I know we didn't leave until late.

"Alright, let's turn back." Edward said wheeling around to start heading back toward our street. "You know she's not as shallow as you think she is." Edward mentioned casually after a couple minutes.

"Edward, lets not get into that, you know I'm going to win that fight."

"No, she really isn't." Edward said looking at me and shaking his head.

"No? So are you saying that if you weren't on the football team or completely gorgeous then she would still date you. It's got to be those things she likes seeing how she knows nothing about you." I said looking at his now grinning face, it was the closest thing to a smile that I'd seen in a while from him. "What?" I asked as I stopped walking so I could look up at him.

"You think I'm gorgeous huh?" He asked still grinning.

"Ugh, let's go Edward." I said turning to walk away from the street lamp, glad that the nights sky could cover my blush, if we walked under another street lamp I would just blame it on the cold. We walked in a comfortable silence up the rest of the length of our street. I was never uncomfortable around Edward and I don't think he was ever uncomfortable around me either. Except maybe that time in seventh grade…

"_Uhm, Edward?" I said into the little speaker of the phone. It took me ten minutes to work up the courage to call him. We had been friends for as long as I can remember but this was the weirdest thing I've ever had to ask him. _

"_Bella? Where are you? I told the teacher I would go get you from the cafeteria so I could come find you." He said in a worried tone._

"_Yeah, I'm in the girls bathroom." I told him nervously. "Can you do me a favour?" _

"_Anything." I could hear the smile in his voice._

"_I need to borrow your gym shorts. I brought mine home yesterday to get washed and I didn't think to bring them because we didn't have gym today." I said embarrassed as I looked in the mirror at the back of my jeans._

"_Yeah, sure." Edward whispered, clearly confused. _

"_Meet me in the girls washroom on the second floor." I whispered back then clicked the end button on the phone. I continued to stare at the spot I had destroyed of my pants. It sucked, at times like this, knowing my mom was thousands of miles away from Forks. This was not something I wanted to talk to Charlie about. A knock on the door made me jump and I faced my back toward the stall door where Edward would not be able to see it._

"_Edward?" I called._

"_Yeah it's me." He opened the door slightly and peeked in._

"_Come in, there's no one else in here." I sighed when he hesitated._

"_Alright," He came over and handed me his gym shorts, unfortunately they would be big on me but I would just have to deal._

"_So, what did you do? Rip your pants?" He asked chuckling a bit._

"_Not exactly," I looked at my shoes as my face turned bright red. When I looked back up Edward was staring at me funny with a bright red face as well, his mouth open a bit in surprise._

"So, I guess this means you're cancelling on me?" I asked breaking the silence.

"What?" Edward looked over as I called him out of his deep thoughts.

"Tomorrow night, movie at my house? You have to cancel because you're trying to make amends with Madison." I reminded.

"Oh, yeah." He frowned. I knew in some cases, hands down I was always picked over her. But when it came to her being over dramatic and Edward having to make it up to her it seemed that I was always the one who was forced to take the rain check. I think it was because in every other case, when I was picked first, it would get him in trouble.

"It's fine, I'll just call Alice." I smiled, as usual, Madison succeeded in making me miserable and farther apart from Edward.

"Well, if I get back early enough I'll come over." He said as I turned up my driveway heading for the porch.

"Alright, will I see you on Sunday?" I asked doubtful.

"If I can make it all better in one day." Edward frowned. "I haven't even figured out what I'm going to do."

"Take her shopping, buy her something nice, tell her you are oh-so-sorry then kiss her." I said rolling my eyes, she was the type of girl who could most definitely be bought off. I shut my door behind me and striped off my wet coat and muddy boots.

"Charlie?" I called from the door. I walked into the living room where his plate with left over lasagne was on the table and he was snoring loudly on the couch. I turned off the television and brought his plate into the kitchen to clean it up. After scraping the leftovers into the garbage and scrubbing it clean I walked over to Charlie, there was no use trying to get him into his own bed so I just put a blanket over him and made sure the alarm on his wrist watch was set early enough that he could go fishing with Billy and Carlisle.

"Night dad." I smiled, kissing his cheek then tip toeing out of the room. I tried to go up the stairs with the least amount of squeaks possible.

I looked into my dresser for a pair of pyjamas then grabbed my bathroom bag and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

After changing, brushing my hair and teeth and washing my face I headed back to my room. I saw as something white hit my window with a small tap. This was something Edward and I came up with when we both got slingshots for Christmas when we were seven. I watched as another mini-marshmallow hit my window. I walked over to it and saw Edward, slingshot in hand ready to send another marshmallow at my window.

I bent down and opened a shoe box that was underneath my desk. It had a bag of marshmallows, my slingshot, a pack of assorted coloured sharpies and a couple note books. I opened the notebook on top to a fresh page and grabbed a sharpie.

'Yes?' I wrote out in big enough letters that he would definitely be able to read it.

'Thanks!' He wrote back.

'For what?' I asked.

'The plan. I told her we would shop 2moro.' He wrote.

'That's great' I replied back. I loved the fact that I was helping the boy of my dreams get the girl I hated with a passion back. Great.

'Yeah, she loved it.' He smiled.

'Well. I'm tired. Night.' I wrote back closing my curtains before he could write back.

************************

I woke up to that same sound of slightly hard marshmallows hitting the glass of my window. I stretched out in my bed and tried to ignore it.

"Bella!" He yelled, hitting my window with another marshmallow. I sat up in my bed slightly annoyed. Pushing the blankets off me I decided to throw my hair up in a floppy bun before going to the window. I grabbed the shoe box from under my desk and pulled out a marker and the notebook I had been using.

'WHAT?' I wrote in bold black letters.

'Open the Window.' Was his reply. I rolled my eyes then tugged on the window, pushing it up.

"Yes?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I was just wondering what you were doing." Edward said casually. I looked over to my bed side table then looked back.

"Oh, you know, planning world domination, that's what I like to do at 7:28 on my Saturday morning." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah? That's cool. So, I decided that your plan might just work, I decided to take Madison to the mall then to dinner but after that, I was wondering if you wanted to do something? Like we could go to the movies." He asked.

"Why wouldn't you just take her to the movies?" I questioned.

"Because I want to spend time with you. Plus after spending a whole day in the mall with her I'm sure I'll need some Bella-Edward time to, well, keep me sane." He chuckled. This made me roll my eyes, I mean if he got sick of her all the time then why wouldn't he just dump her?

"I guess." Why do I let Edward use me as a back up? Simple. If I didn't then I would never get to hang out with him and then I would be like all of those other girls in our school that looked at Jasper, Emmett and Edward and admired from afar.

"So, what do you say, Bella?" He asked leaning out the window, resting his chin on his fist.

"Um, sure." I smiled, on the bright side he didn't totally blow me off.

"Alight, I'll pick you up at eight." He said waving bye then shutting his window.

**Hey **

**So there is chapter one !! I know people have done this a bunch of times but I wanted to try it myself. Oh by the way, I just finished reading Emily the Strange and that's where the slingshot idea came from :P**

**So, I plotted this story out and I'm hoping I can keep it going, but, as always, if you guys have an idea you really want to see happen go ahead and leave it in the comments or pm me. **

**This summer is being rather depressing though, all it's been doing around here (Nova Scotia) is raining. My gosh, I've given up waiting for the sun, I've decided I'll just start swimming in that rain :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of the characters except for Madison, I also don't own the song or video You belong to With Me by Taylor Swift. I also don't own Sharpies, or any brand name I might use in this story.**

"Would you stop going gaga over Jasper and listen to me!" I yelled at Alice. The cafeteria was so loud I doubt anyone but her heard me anyway.

"I was just waving at him. I can't sit with him today and he's so cute, I can't believe how lucky I am." Alice sighed.

"Alice, I have a crisis. You can wave and make kissy lips all you want during World History when Mr. Laurence is mumbling about his dumb job." I told her while I moved her face towards me.

"What happened?" She asked looking concerned once she finally looked at me for a moment.

"You know how you said not to talk to him. Ignore him because he can't take me for granted. Well, I have and he won't leave me alone. When do I finally get to forgive him?" I asked, I missed him.

"Bella, breathe, he blew you off for her. Think about that. You should be mad at him."

"I am." I assured her.

"Good, forgive him when you think he realizes he can't do that anymore." She said sternly.

"Um Alice." I started.

"No Bella, you can't just keep running back to him like he does nothing wrong. He's being an idiot." She continued.

"I know but Alice." I was trying to get her to shut up but she just kept going.

"You miss him. I understand that, but you can't forgive him yet. It's only been two days, make him suffer."

"Alice." I tried again.

"What is so important?" She asked.

"Hey Alice. Hey Bella." Jasper said from behind her. She would've known he was coming this way if she ever shut up. They just started dating a week ago and were still in the 'fix my hair before I see them' stage.

"Hey Jasper, how's the wrist?" I asked. I hung out with Jasper a lot at Edwards and on Friday he had fallen down the stairs while him and Emmett were being insane and sprained his wrist.

"Oh not bad. Still hurts a bit but I haven't had to write notes in class for the past two days." He smiled. Alice just stared at him, I elbowed her to bring her out of her trance.

"Oh, um. H-Hey Jasper." He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back then turned to me and whispered "Warn me much?"

"So, Bella, Edward sent me over here to ask you-"

"No. Whatever it is tell him no." I told him "I'm really mad this time. He can't keep doing this." I shouted over all the other people so Jasper could hear me.

"He just wants you to hear him out." Jasper put on the dang puppy dog eyes that always used to work on me when we were kids. I looked away.

"Why didn't he come here and tell me this himself?" I asked looking at my untouched lunch.

"Because every time he's tried to approach you, you walked in the other direction." Jasper reminded me.

"Well, I'll see you in French, tell Edward that I said this is the third time this has happened this month and I forgive him but if he keeps blowing me off then I can't be that important to him so why bother being my friend?" I gave him a message that would either make Edward try harder to get me to talk to him or to stop talking to me completely. I've never understood why he continued to be my friend anyway, he was Mr. popular and I was unnoticed.

*******************************

I sat down at the little table in our French room. It really was convenient, having a class with Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Alice. We all sat at one of the many round tables that cluttered the room.

"Hey Bells." Emmett greeted as he sat down beside me, he was a naturally loud person so people looked over when he entered the room.

"Hey Em." I whispered, trying not to get more attention drawn to our table. Alice came in next with Jasper and slid down next to me. When Edward came in I looked down at my binder and started to retrieve yesterdays homework.

I started to doodle as the teacher explained what we were to do. Write an essay on what we wanted to do this summer. Easy enough. I was thinking of how I should start the essay when a note appeared on my paper.

'**Bella, please talk to me.' **I barely even looked at it before crumpling it up and throwing it toward the garbage bin.

"Bella? We should shop for our prom dresses soon. How about after school?" Alice whispered, leaning in to my ear.

"For the last time Alice, I am not going to prom. I refuse." I whisper yelled, Emmett looked up and pouted.

"But Rose is going to be home that week." Rosalie was Emmett's girlfriend. She has been for years, but since she was the smartest person I knew, she had to go to smart school. Or at least that's what we all called it, she'd been accepted last July so this was her first year there.

"You have to go to prom Bella!" Alice said sternly banging her fist on the desk as if to emphasize her point. She seemed to have forgotten that her pencil was in her hand and ended up breaking the tip off her pencil in the process. "Aw, my pencil broke."

"That's what you get." I muttered.

"Jazzy, do you think you could…" Alice let her sentence hang as she waved the pencil in the air.

"Oh yeah, no problem." Jasper replied grabbing the pencil and getting out of his seat. They really were cute together,

"Hey Jasper," I started, just because I like making fun of him.

"Yeah Bella?"

"Well, I'm just working on my French paper and I was wondering… how do you say whipped in French?" I asked everyone, other than Jasper who turned bright red, erupted into laughter.

"That was good Bells." Emmett laughed putting his fist out for me to bump. I did so, only because in eighth grade, Emmett started to make me.

"That wasn't very nice Bella." Alice pouted.

"Maybe not, but it was funny." I smiled earning a smile from Alice, who couldn't stay mad at someone for more than ten seconds.

"So, will you pretty pretty _please _go shopping with me after school." Alice asked putting on her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Well… ok, I guess I could give constructive criticism." I caved whenever she did that.

"Here you go Alice." Jasper handed her the freshly sharpened pencil as he returned to his seat. I really should be nicer because all actions have consequences. I mean Jasper is a smart guy, I'll give him that. I never imagined that when Mme. Dixon came over to see what the laughter was about Jasper would ever get me back.

"Why is your sheet blank?" She asked Jazz when she got to our table.

"Oh I hurt my wrist and I can't write," Then his face twisted into an unkind smile he directed to me. "but I'm sure my good friend Isabella won't mind writing out my essay, would you Bella?" He pouted and looked from the teacher to me.

"What?"

"You wouldn't mind helping your friend who sprained his wrist would you? The poor thing." The teacher looked over at me too.

"Oh, of course not." I was shocked. Jasper and his stupid twisted ways of getting me back. The teacher thanked me then walked back to her because I've hung out with Emmett too long and know all the tactics I looked at Alice and pouted.

"Looks like we can't go shopping after all." I sighed.

"Why not?" She asked, completely baffled.

"Well, with my essay to finish and writing up Jaspers, I won't have time." I explained, faking another pout.

"Jasper," Alice started, pulling his name out the way that she always did when she wanted something. "do you think you could get Edward or Emmett to write out your paper? I want to get my prom dress today, so any necessary tailoring can be done before its too late." She put on her best pleading look then pecked him lightly and sighed.

"Emmett, you made me sprain my wrist so you can write my paper." Jasper said without taking his eyes from Alice's bright blue ones.

"What? No way." Emmett shook his head.

"I'll tell Rosalie that you flirted with Jessica." Jasper threatened.

"But I didn't flirt with her!" Emmett protested, trying not to be loud.

"So? Who's she going to believe, the goofy boyfriend or her twin brother who she's known and loved her _whole _life?" Jasper asked finally looking at Emmett.

"Fine." Emmett grumbled then started working on his essay. I smiled brilliantly, loving the idea that I could get away with anything.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Edward chuckled and when I looked up he smiled at me. No, not _my _smile but still, an actual smile. I couldn't believe it. I made Edward smile! In the state he's in maybe he does need me. I wonder, if we weren't friends anymore, if she would drive him into depression.

'**Writing doesn't count as talking… technically.' **I slid a note his direction and he looked up after reading it, smiling again.

*********************************

"I'm still mad at you." I said laughing up at his puppy dog eyes.

"Please Bella. This morning and yesterday it was weird without you. We've been driving to school together since we were five." He pleaded, putting the full effect of his emerald eyes on me.

I deliberated, not able to look away, I was about to cave but then decided to stay strong.

"I don't think so Mister." I pressed my lips into a hard line and shook my head, trying not to smile.

"Well, I didn't want to have to do this but…" And all of a sudden I was in the air then thrown over his shoulder.

"Edward! Put me down!" I screeched, probably getting myself more unwanted attention. I protested, kicking my legs the whole way to his car, he just laughed. It was so… Edward. With one arm still tightly wound around my back, to secure me from falling, he opened the passenger seat door and, lightly, laid me down on the seat. I pouted and crossed my arms like a two year old as he buckled my seat belt and shut the door. I figured there was really no way I could get out of this, if I got out of the car now and ran for Alice's Porsche then he would catch me. So, I slumped down in the seat while he slid into the drivers side.

"See, this isn't so bad." He commented as the engine purred and we started moving. The only satisfying part of that whole experience was probably the part where I saw Madison and the sluts glaring at me as we left the parking lot.

"So, Bella, want to talk about this little fight we had?" He asked turning onto the highway to go to our street.

"Fight? It wasn't a fight, you blew me off and I got mad." I responded bitterly.

"Alright, you're right, I blew you off. I'm not making excuses, I'm only asking for you to forgive me." He shot me a pleading glance.

"Don't I always forgive you?" I asked, trying not to sound too mad.

"Always?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"This isn't exactly a first Edward." I reminded him, trying to sound nonchalant. It hurt when he blew me off, especially for her.

"Name one other time." He challenged, what did he forget every time she made him late for a movie night, or made him miss it all together.

"Two weeks ago, we were supposed to go see Public Enemies with Emmett and Jasper, only you never showed up. She wanted you to go to a Girlicious concert instead. Or what about when we were all supposed to go bowling, when Alice and Jasper had there first real productive conversation. You were missing then too. _Or _when Charlie invited-" I was going to add when Charlie invited Alice and Emmett's family over and Edwards family over for a New Years Party a couple months ago. We said Madison could come but she wanted to go get drunk with her friends. Edward went with her.

"Okay. I get it. I'm a bad friend." He groaned. We were outside of his house now but we didn't move.

"No. You're not a bad friend, this year has just been… different." I explained, hesitating as to how to explain this. Ever since he started dating Madison its been different.

"You mean since October it's been different?" He asked, so he knew what I was talking about, no need to say it out loud. October 31st to be exact. At Edwards Halloween party, I remember it perfectly, he came and told me that him and Madison got together and then I went back to my house with Alice and cried… a lot.

"Yeah." I looked him in the eye, to show him that I wasn't scared to admit how much I really hated her.

"Maybe it's just because we don't hang out as much." He shrugged. I shook my head, we still saw each other everyday.

"Or maybe it's because you haven't smiled since the beginning of your relationship." I suggested, shrugging as well.

"I smile." He argued.

"Yeah, but you don't smile like your happy, you're so much more…" I looked at his face and decided to stop. "Never mind, I don't know what I'm talking about."

"I'm so much more what Bella? You can tell me."

"Sad. All of the time. Whenever you are happy she finds some way to ruin it." I tried to be calm but just ended up getting mad, not at him, at her.

"Well, I'm happy now. We hung out and I had a great French class, which is weird because I hate French but it was fun." He smiled again. His Madison smile was showing up more now at least, that's a start. I called it his Madison smile because his real smile is a lot more happy. It always has a certain spark to it that could light up all of Forks. It's beautiful and melts my heart every time I see it. His crooked smile.

"That's good." _Until she ruins it _I added mentally.

"How about we go do our homework, then I'll drop by after we're done." He suggested, we couldn't do our homework together, it would never get done. It's no wonder we got in trouble so much in class, whenever we sat together we were in our own little world.

"Sounds good." I smiled, getting out of the car and walking across the lawn. Charlie wasn't home yet. He rarely got home before supper, so I was free to do whatever I pleased. First I put some steak in marinade and then put it in the fridge so we could have steak and potatoes tonight then I ran up the stairs and to my room.

I chucked my bag on my bed then grabbed a portable phone from my desk so I could call Alice. It only rang once before someone answered."Hello?" Emmett said, well it sounded more like 'yellow' but I got his point.

"Loud enough greeting?" I joked, I swear the boy would break my ear drums some day.

"Oh Bella! Guess what?" He sounded like a five year old who just got a shiny red bike for Christmas.

"What?" I mocked his enthusiasm but he didn't seem to notice.

"Rosalie's coming up for a week at the end of the month, there's some type of competition she's in that's in Seattle so she gets to spend time in Forks during it."

"That's great Emmett." I wasn't mocking when I sounded happy. Rose was one of my best friends, it would be great to see her again.

"Emmett! Who's on the phone." Alice called from somewhere in the background.

"Bells" He called back and in an instant there was a static sound then Emmett yelled "ow!" and Alice was screaming incoherently in my ear.

"Calm down Alice! I can't understand a word you're saying." I shouted over all the squealing.

"I said, what happened with Edward and I have to tell you something." She chirped.

"What is it you have to tell me?" I stalled, I didn't want to tell her that nothing happened except we made plans to hang out precisely when I was supposed to be shopping.

"Well, Mall Madness is on tonight so we're going to go from 6 to 12! No tax in between then!" She squealed again, well that worked out.

"That's great. Nothing really happened with Edward, we talked about him always being sad now with Madison and I told him his smile isn't his smile anymore." Alice would understand. We talked about this all the time.

"Oh, so I'm going to go shopping with Carol and Courtney too, is it okay that I invited them?" Alice asked nervously.

"GAH! Alice, you know they hate me. They've never forgotten that gym incident, maybe you should go without me then bring your dress over here so I can see it before it goes in to get tailored." I really was loving how this was working out.

"Well, if you want. I know you don't _really _want to go shopping. So, I'm coming over now and we can hang out then I'll go to Mall Madness and come back over to show you my dress." She decided.

"You could just stay the night, if you wanted, I mean we do go to the same school." I shrugged as I started with my geometry homework.

"Alright, I'll be over in ten." Then the line went dead.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called then a marshmallow hit my window. I jumped off my bed (because I'm stupidly in love with that voice) and pulling my curtains opened. He made a motion for me to open my window, so I did.

"Are you working on your homework?" He asked.

"Yes, are you?" This is what we did when we did homework together, it just never worked out. We would end up talking or doing something that wasn't homework.

"No." He frowned.

"Really? Well, I've done one whole question from my geometry page." I said mocking my accomplishment.

"That's progress." Edward chuckled then looked down to my driveway where a yellow Porsche just pulled up. "Alice is coming over?" He questioned raising a brow.

"Oh yeah, I got myself out of shopping but she wants to come over before and after." I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Why Don't I let you guys have your time together and I'll come over after supper?"

"Sounds like a plan." I said closing my curtains just as Alice came dancing into my room. She twirled over to the stereo and turned on our favourite radio station, probably the most unpopular station listened to by kids in all of Washington.

********************************************

"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye Alice!" I called out the door then rushed back to the kitchen to flip the steaks and put the potatoes in the oven.

"Something smells good." I turned around to see Edward taking a whiff of the hot air around the kitchen.

"Thank you." I walked over to him and decided I wanted a hug. It wasn't unusual for me to randomly hug Edward, for some reason his hugs made everything better. So, I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting on my tiptoes and resting my cheek on his chest. He automatically wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground slightly.

"All better?" He asked after a minute, I nodded and let go. "May I ask why you needed a hug?"

"I'm just stressed and I miss Renee." I admitted, that was true, I missed her a lot. She was supposed to come up at the end of the year but ended up having to go to one of Phil's major games.

"Is there anything else?" He asked looking at me like he knew there was.

"No." I lied. He took a step towards me and embraced me in another hug. Pulling me into him tight.

"You know Bella, you never were a good liar." He chuckled then let go. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No, not really." I quickly turned back to the food to make sure nothing was burning. Staring at the sizzling pan, I waited for the sad mood to go away.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" He asked changing the subject, I could hear the wind howling in the background, you can depend on Forks to have a storm without warning.

"Why don't we just pop in a movie." I suggested, not wanting to go outside for anything.

Just then, the cruiser pulled up, I could hear the door close and Charlie's loud work boots coming up the brick driveway.

"Hey dad." I called when the door opened. I quickly flipped the steaks onto some plates then got the potatoes out of the oven. "Suppers ready."

"Smells good Bells. I'm starved." Charlie walked into the room and grabbed a plate. "You guys hanging around the house tonight?" He asked, he didn't really care.

"Yeah, we're going up to my room to watch a movie." I grabbed my own plate, a glass of water then started walking up the stairs. Charlie really didn't care if Edward was in my room, it never crossed his mind that we would do anything he wouldn't approve of.

"What movie?" Edward asked.

"You pick.?" I replied, moving to my bed so I could get comfy. He put in one of Will Smith's movies, Hitch, then walked over to my bed and leaned against the wall beside me. God he was beautiful.

**************************************************

"What happened with Edward? I thought he was going to be there." Alice said on the other end of the phone. I looked back down at my geometry homework.

"He's coming back over to watch a movie with us later. _She _called and he said they had to talk about something. He's currently in his room fighting over the phone." I rolled my eyes and looked out my window, he was running his fingers through his strange auburn hair, a sign that he was clearly stressed.

"You think there going to break up?" She asked excitedly.

"Probably not. They fight about everything but they're still together." I responded annoyed. I hated that.

"Alright, I'll be there by seven." Alice huffed.

"See you in a half an hour then." I flipped my phone shut and threw it beside me on my bed. I had one more question left then all my homework would be done. I couldn't concentrate so I did the one thing I knew that would calm me down. I pulled out my acoustic.

I grabbed my song book and looked at the nearly blank page I had written some chords down on. Now for the lyrics.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." I shook my head but looked over at my window anyway. He was yelling into his cell phone and pacing his room.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend" I started, singing it lightly, the I started strumming, it fit together quite nicely.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend… she's upset." This was progress. I started singing it again, this time I didn't stop with the music for the first verse. I kept going until something else came out. When nothing else did I decided to think about what was happening. She was mad at him, like always, for something he did or said or didn't say, and she said I was odd.

I started writing down some more words, not really aware of what I was writing. Then I started the intro again, singing what I had so far.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said, cause she doesn't get your humour like I do." I didn't really know what else to put so I placed my acoustic on the floor and hit the power button on my stereo remote.

A few minutes later I looked over and Edward was hanging up the phone. I grabbed the shoe box and pulled out a notebook and sharpie.

'You ok?' I wrote on my notebook. Holding it up for him to see. He looked up then grabbed his notebook.

'Yeah, just getting tired of this.' At least he was seeing that it wasn't normal.

'See you later right?' I wrote, not knowing if he was still up to coming over.

'If I can stay awake.' He half smiled then closed his blinds, most likely to get ready for bed. I chucked all my stuff back in the shoebox the kicked it over the my desk. I picked back up my guitar and looked at the notebook, laying open on my bed. I read over the words then just started to write more down, that is until I got writers block. It seemed I couldn't find another line so I decided to play it. See how it sounded, then maybe it would come to me.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset, she's going off about something that you said. Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do. I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do."

"Pretty." Alice said from the doorway of my room. I looked down embarrassed. I never really sung in front of anyone other than Edward, I mean they all knew I played guitar and sang but I never sang in front of anyone. I still got embarrassed and told them that I was watching T.V or something when I was writing songs.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Putting my guitar back under my bed and throwing my music book under there too. Then we got started with our girls night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, You belong with me by Taylor Swift or any brand names I may use in this story.**

I love my friends, they're great and wonderful and everything a girl could ever ask for but the things they get me into are so… frustrating.

"No! Not a chance, there is nothing in the world that would make me do that!" I shouted, making a scene in the cafeteria. I was popular by association so no one would really start talking about me.

"Bella, let's take this outside." Alice tugged on my arm and pulled me outside where Rose was waiting. She thought she needed back up now? Well, just wait.

"Look Bella, there's no saying no now. We already signed you up. You can't say no." Rose said as if she knew exactly how the situation had gone, which me being me, she probably did.

"Yes there is, no!" I turned around and started walking away when they hit me with something I never expected.

"Edward's in on it. He thinks it's a great idea and we all know he's the only one who you've ever sung an original to." Alice said. I turned slowly to see she had her arms crossed over her chest and looking like she knew she won. Sure I couldn't really say no to those emerald green eyes but I wouldn't say yes either.

"That was low." I narrowed my eyes at her as I heard the cafeteria door open and footsteps coming my way.

"Has she said yes yet?" Edward asked. I turned to see he was in a dark blue striped button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore it with blue jeans and sneakers but he still looked like a runway model.

"No she hasn't." I said turning away. Edward came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist, pulling my back to his chest.

"Please Bella? I really want to hear you sing. Alice said you were working on something new." Edward pleaded. I squirmed away to glare at Alice.

"You told him!" I screeched. How could she?

"I said you were working on something new Bella. That's all, calm down." She huffed and I turned to walk away.

"The answers no and that's final. There is no way I will _ever _sing at the talent show." I stalked off to class leaving them all behind. I headed to my favourite class of the day. Music. Sure, I never sung in front of anyone but the teacher and no one but had seen my lyrics but it was still a great class.

I got there just as the bell was ringing, lucky for me I didn't have to go to my locker.

"Hey Bella." Drake smiled, he was probably the nicest person I new and he could really play the guitar.

"Hey Drake." I said sitting down across from him at the circle tables we had, this class always made me feel like I was in kindergarten again. The classroom was colourful and comforting, I always felt at ease here and the circle tables were full of paint. We sometimes did art to get our 'creative juices' flowing.

"So, you sign up for the show yet?" Drake asked conversationally.

"What do you mean yet? I'm not signing up period." I told him as nicely as I possibly could given the lunch I had just had. Great. Perfect. Honestly, it was amazing having _another _friend harassing me about this talent show.

"Oh. I thought we all had to." He said, shrinking back into his chair a little at the unintended harshness of my words.

"What do you mean?" I asked but Mrs. Breach cut in. I looked up to see her sporting her usual bright smile.

"So, we have a new assignment on way." She began. "We haven't had time to plan the concert," _thank god… _"so, we're all going to sign up for the talent show." She said, acting as if it were exciting. They were whispers of excitement. _You have go to be kidding me!_

"Isn't that exciting." She asked, doing a bit of a jazz fingers thing.

"No! That's not in any way shape or form exciting!" I yelled as I stood up. "I don't want to do the talent show."

"It'll be fun." She tried.

"Not a chance." I shook my head.

"A great experience." She smiled.

"It's still a no." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's worth thirty-five percent of your final grade." She frowned.

I was a little shocked and my face showed it, I dropped my hands and looked at her. "I'll just sit down now." I said as I sad back down into the plastic blue chair. A few chuckled bounced off the walls.

"That's what I thought." She smiled again. God this was torture!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I headed to French class sporting the sour face that hadn't left me since I heard about the new 'assignment.'

"What's wrong with you?" Alice asked, I gave her a death glare that shut her up immediately.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked. Sitting in the seat beside me he turned to look at me. "What's wrong?" He asked sincerely.

"Alice gets her way." I spat.

"You're going to prom?" Alice exclaimed so loud it made me happy we were the first ones here.

"No!" I said loudly. "The other thing, the stupid talent show."

"You gave in?" Edward asked, he seemed pleased.

"No again. It's worth thirty-five percent of my music grade." I pouted.

"Aw, I'm sorry Bella." Alice said, trying to comfort me.

"Are you kidding? You love this!" I laughed. Which made me feel a whole lot better and made Alice giggle too.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats.

"Bonjour toute la monde, au'jourd'hui on va commencer un projet de groupe. Tu vas travailler avec les personnes a tes tables." The teacher said, I looked over to Emmett, the only reason the rest of us were doing 90's in this class. He decided to take French in Junior high so he could be with Rose.

"She said we're starting a group project today and we'll be working with people at our tables." Emmett explained. We listened as she babbled on in French some more. "The project are on a music group that we are going to create. We have to decide who plays what instrument and they don't have to play it in real life. Then we have to make up a tour that we'd go on, ten places we'd stop and who'd be our opening act." Emmett said as she went on. "We need a name and a band symbol."

"Sadistic Walruses." I blurted out.

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Our name, we can be the Sadistic Walruses." I said.

"Bella in French that's Les Morses Sadiques. That sound stupid." Emmett argued.

"Well then we can be the… the, uhm. Help me out here guys?" I looked around at everyone.

"We could be the… pirates." Alice said slowly, looking around the room until her eyes landed on the poster of Pirates of the Caribbean.

"No." Emmett said firmly. He was pretty much the boss of our French projects, he was the one who translated everything.

"What about the Teens-Who-Really-Hate This-French-Project?" Jasper suggested. "Or the High Class Whores."

"Oh yeah Jazz, I'm sure that'd go over well with Dixon." Edward said sarcastically.

"Whatever we can come up with a name later." I said, looking at the rest of the list that I had written out.

"Who wants to be on drums?" I asked. Writing down everyone's names in a list with a dash beside it. Emmett and Jasper raised there hands. "We can go slipknot and have two drummers." I suggested writing drums beside there names. "What about guitar?" I raised my hand and wrote my name down then looked at Alice and Edward. "Why not Edward on Keyboard and Alice as our singer." I wrote out the rest of the list being as neat as I could

_Emmett- Drums_

_Bella- Guitar_

_Edward- Keyboard_

_Jasper- Drums _

_Alice- Singer._

I slid the list to Emmett. "Well, I did my fair share of the project." I smiled and slouched down into my seat.

"Writing out a list is hardly your part." Edward chuckled.

"I thought of a name too but Emmett won't let me use it." I said looking over to Emmett.

"That's because the name you thought of is stupid." Emmett said, raising his eyebrows.

"Let's settle this the old fashioned way." I said, sitting up straight.

"Rock paper scissors?" He asked.

"Rock paper scissors." I said. We put our hands out and chanted 'rock, paper scissors.' I put my hand in rock and he put his in paper. Damn.

"Paper beats rock, you lose." Emmett taunted.

"How in the hell does paper beat rock? Here you stand in front of me while I throw a rock at you and you protect yourself with a piece of paper. Let's see how that goes, shall we?" I asked.

"Holy Batman someone's touchy today." Emmett exclaimed.

"That's it!" Jasper whisper yelled. "We can be the 'Holy Batman's."

Hmm, I like it, original yet not too far out. Like I said, Jaspers smart.

**A./N- Sorry about the lack of updates lately. I promise they will be more frequent now, it's just I'm trying to graduate high school by Christmas and I got a new job so everything in my life is kind of hectic. I'll write more soon. I hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
